


The One Where It’s A Super Life

by pasteluthors



Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Little bit of angst, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteluthors/pseuds/pasteluthors
Summary: my re-do of the 5x13 ending. yes I know it’s a little long but just read it.
Relationships: Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 187





	The One Where It’s A Super Life

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos 🥴

“El mayarah.”

“Stronger together.”

Kara is grateful to have the two people she’s closest with in her life still by her side after all these years. From the moment she became Supergirl, Alex and J’onn have been there through the good and the bad, and helped Kara become the best version of herself she could possibly be. But the three of them sitting there celebrating their accomplishments as a team feels empty without one more person there who was just as important as anyone else in that loft. Lena. The one who - as Mxyzptlk had just shown Kara through many horrifying alternate realities - has the biggest impact on the kryptonian’s life.

Alex easily senses her sister’s lack of usual joy and sunshineyness, and with just one look over at J’onn, the two of them place down their partially eaten pieces of pizza and Alex gives Kara’s arm a nudge.

“There’s nothing more you can do, Kara. You’ve seen how things could be, you can’t change the past. Lena needs to learn that she is responsible for her own actions. I know it’s hard, but it has to be done.” 

  
Kara is quiet and uncharacteristically staring at the three pieces of pizza sitting on her plate. She had a brief moment of happiness before Lena took over her thoughts. Even though she knows there is nothing else that she can do, part of her still feels guilty for everything.

“You sometimes have to let someone else carry the weight of the world for you, Kara. Or else you will crumble under the weight,” J’onn reaches over and gives the blonde’s shoulder a gentle squeeze and flashes a smile as Kara briefly glances up at him.

Kara sighs, “I know you’re both right, but I still can’t shake this feeling of guilt. Even after Mxy showed me what the world would be like if I told Lena the truth earlier, I still wonder if there is any other moment where things could have worked out. Right before I left her penthouse, I saw this look in her eyes of…despair. I know I need to let her make her own decisions, but I still want to save her.” 

“You can’t save everyone,” Alex chimes in but is met with a threatening look in her sister’s eye.

Kara stands and clenches her fists, feeling a wave of anger roll over her. Her voice rises slightly and J’onn prepares to have to restrain the supersimoly from the look in her eye. “I’m _not_ giving up on her! She deserves to be saved just as much as anyone else.”

“I know, Kara,” Alex gets on her feet and holds her hands out in surrender. Her voice is soft and apologetic. “But have you ever thought that maybe not everyone wants to be saved? You’ve given Lena the chance to be better more times than anyone. Don’t you think she would have taken it by now if she truly wanted it?”

Kara is suddenly fuming. She isn’t sure where this anger is coming from, but she’s lucky J’onn is there to push her back before any walls - or people - get punched.

“Get out,” Kara’s voice is surprisingly calm for someone who looks like they’re about to unleash a storm of rage. Every muscle of her body tenses as J’onn holds her back, though she soon shrugs him off as Alex starts to leave. He follows after the older Danvers and whispers something about Kara not meaning it.

Once the two of them leave, the super falls to her knees and buries her face into her hands. She’s exhausted, both physically and emotionally, which left so little will power that she couldn’t help but break down.

Some time later, Kara loses track of the time as she cries herself to sleep on the ground, there’s a soft knock at the door loud enough to wake her. Trembling fingers wipe the dry tears from her eyes so she can see who it is at her door at 2:00 in the morning.

For a moment, she’s too surprised to move, but quickly gets up and walks to the door. Her hand momentarily hesitating over the doorknob for a second or two before twisting it open.

“Lena?” Her voice is strained and soft until she clears her throat. “What are you doing here?”

The brunette isn’t fooled, she can tell that Kara has been crying and the pitiful sight makes her heart hurt more than it already does. At first, she didn't know how to answer that question. To be honest, her feet just started moving until she ended up at Kara’s door.

The tears come quicker than she could stop them, but by now crying in front of Kara is least of her concerns. Her breath hitches in her throat as she begins to speak, causing Kara to perk up a bit. “I don’t want to do this anymore,” she whispered just before letting a sob out. Quickly bringing a hand up to cover her mouth as if it would magically stop the tears.

“Oh,” Kara says out of shock before pulling the woman in for a hug purely out of instinct. Forgetting for a moment that they were in a rough place. Feeling like, just for a second, that things were back to normal and this is just Kara comforting her best friend in a time of need.

Lena doesn’t fight it. She’s been trying to hold herself together for so long that there was just too much inside of her to keep it in any longer, and Kara could sense that without even trying to. She pulls the woman closer — arms wrapped tightly yet gently around Lena — to let her let it all out.

Kara isn’t sure how long they stand there for, but she loosens her hold on Lena once the sobs start to quiet down. By now, there were a few tears that had rolled down the blonde’s cheeks but she had barely even noticed.

Lena starts to calm down after a while, but she doesn’t move from the warm embrace. Her temple is pressed against Kara’s chest as strong arms hold her waist. Nothing had ever felt as good as a hug from her best friend.

After a while, Kara shuts the door and carefully walks them over to the couch, being sure not to move too much since Lena seemed to need that hug for a while longer. They end up slipping out of each other’s arms just for a second so that they can both find a good spot on the couch, and Lena takes the moment to separate herself a bit to compose herself.

Kara stays close. She instinctively brings a hand up to gently wipe away the other’s tears, only to pause when Lena looks up at her out of surprise. “Sorry…” the blonde frowns and clasps her hands together nervously in her lap. She’s at a loss for words, which was rare for Kara Danvers: ace reporter.

“It’s okay,” Lena replies softly. She looks over her friend’s face for a moment before her gaze falls down to her lap. “You were right…about me and Lex. I shouldn’t have chosen to work with him knowing that he’s going to betray me, but I couldn’t bear to look at you let alone work with you. All I want is to take away people’s pain, to keep them from feeling how you made me feel…” her voice trails off. Even speaking the words causes Lena’s voice to tremble.

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Lena. I know what I did, how I made you feel.” The alien sighs, softly. ”I thought I was protecting you by lying to you. But I have to wake up everyday with the paralyzing fear of something bad happening to everyone who knows my true identity. Alex, James, Winn…People have used my secret in the past to hurt those I love. Every time I thought about telling you, I thought about seeing you six feet underground because someone wanted to know my identity. And the pain of losing you… it outweighed the pain of lying to you.” Kara feels a painful heat growing in her chest as she is not on the brink of tears, but she swallows it down in case Lena chooses to get up and walk out the door before she can finish.

“I almost lost Alex. She was right in front of my eyes yet I couldn’t save her in time. And James? He’s been through more than enough because of me and my cousin. They’ve been with me since the beginning, but the pain of losing them doesn’t compare to the thought of losing you…” Kara’s voice breaks just as she can’t hold back any longer.

Lena’s heart picks up speed in her chest at those last few words and she isn’t sure why. She plays off her flusteredness, though not good enough. “I, um…” She clears her throat. “I never knew that, about Alex.” Now she’s at a loss for words. Having come in angry and upset, and now she’s flustered and feeling a bit awkward.

“I’ve never had anyone in my life like you,” Kara starts again after getting herself together enough to speak. “I didn’t learn about romantic love until I came to Earth. My parents never really spoke about it because you only knew familial love until you were old enough to have a partner. Alex taught me a lot about things here, but I never understood what she was talking about until I met you.”

  
Lena’s heart races as she listens to what Kara has to say. She doesn’t want to jump the gun and assume where this speech is headed, but she feels she already knows.

  
“Kara, what are you talking about?” She just has to ask. The anticipation isn’t worth it.

“I think you already know, Lee…” the blonde looks up shyly, for the first time even feeling completely vulnerable in front of Lena. It feels both freeing and terrifying at the same time to let her true feelings come out.

“I…” The brunette is speechless. Her throat is dry, heart is pounding in her chest. “How am I supposed to respond to that? You can’t just drop something like that on someone when you aren’t even sure how they feel about you!” Lena’s voice rises a little in volume and after she speaks, she jumps off of the couch and begins to head for the door in a fit of fear and anger.

“No, Lena wait!” Kara is quick to grab the woman’s arm to keep her from leaving, and it seems to do the trick. The Luthor stops in her track and allows the blonde to step in front of her.

“Please, I didn’t mean to scare you. But I told you I wouldn’t lie to you anymore, and I couldn’t continue hiding this from you.”

“How long?” The brunette asks quietly.

“What?”

“How long have you felt this way?”

There’s a pause. Kara knows the answer but she’s embarrassed to admit it. She takes a shaky breath, “From the moment I first met you.”

Lena looks up in a daze, her head spinning feeling like it is about to explode. She meets those soft, loving, warm blue eyes and realizes that now is the time to tell her truth. Never in a million years did she think these next words would ever leave her lips, but here she was about to confess her love.

“Do you know why it hurt so bad to find out you were lying to me? Because you were my first real friend in years. The first person I let in, in years. But you used me, and a part of me wondered if you knew how I truly felt about you and used that as well.

“I bought CatCo for you. I gave you all those flowers. I looked at you like no friend ever would. You never seemed to notice, so I figured you didn’t feel that way about me. So I pushed everything down and continued to be your friend because I didn’t want to lose someone else who meant the world to me.

“Then, you lied. Every moment of our friendship was a lie on your part. How do I know this isn’t a lie, too?”

Kara’s cheeks grew hot hearing Lena talk about her true feelings, but then her heart got ripped out of her chest at the woman’s accusation.

“When you were with James, I tried to be happy for you. It was hard seeing you and him together, but you looked happier than I had ever seen you and I didn’t want to ruin that. But Rao, every moment I saw you with him, it felt like a part of me was being ripped out from my chest. And it wasn’t fair because I loved you first. But I-“

“You don’t love me,” the brunette’s eyes widen as she speaks.

“I do. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. More than I’ll ever love anyone. I don’t care if you hate me for the rest of our lives, because I will always, _always_ love you.”

By now, both women have more than a few tears in their eyes. Kara with a sad smile, Lena with a shocked expression. 

There’s an awkward silence in the room as Lena processes the words just spoken to her.

No one could love a Luthor, especially not a super. Yet here Kara was, confessing her undying love right then and there.

“Can you please say something?” Kara finally speaks, feeling far too exposed for Lena not to have any reaction.

But instead of words, their lips meet. In what could only be described as the best kiss in the history of the universe.

For the first time since Lena found out the truth, she didn’t hate Kara. In fact, she relinquished all hatred in that kiss. And a flood of tears spilled down both of their cheeks as they both realized just how long they had been waiting for this.


End file.
